Max's Journey
by Djalili
Summary: This is my version of what happens in Maximum Ride. Crazy scientists, and possible FAXNESS! Lots of drama in this one folks! Rated K  because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! This is my FIRST ever fanfic, so be nice to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own MY plot hah!**

Hi there, I'm Max. I'm the leader of my little group, called the flock. I'm just gonna tell you now, we have wings. We can fly, which is what I was doing now. I tell you something, I'm happiest in the world when I'm flying. The others love it too. Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. We were like a family, really close, even though we were quite young. I'm 14, so are Iggy and Fang. Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 9 and Angel is 6. We stuck together, and we were inseparable. I guess that's what happens when we all grow up warm and cosy in dog crates…

That's another story, which I don't want to tell right now. The School. I shudder when I'm thinking about it. The reason we are set apart from society and have wings…

I look around. I think we were in Texas right now, it was hot and cloudless. The sun was shining and the desert was looking beautiful. I closed my eyes and just drifted with the slight breeze. I opened them again, and noticed Fang staring at me with his black eyes, hidden as always.

"You enjoying yourself there, Max?" said Fang, smiling slightly at my expression.

"I'm just peachy." I replied with a smirk. He was weird sometimes.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, then went into a full downwards spiral, using the techniques he learned from the hawks. We were up fairly high, about 8000 feet, so he should be fine for… a few seconds before we was bird-kid splatter. We were pretty fast when we wanted to be.

He swooped upwards, and Gazzy whistled. Fang was getting bigger now, really filling out. His black wings moved powerfully until he blotted the sun out, which was almost a welcome relief. The sun kinda got old in a desert.

He pulled up alongside me again, just as Gazzy and Iggy started ruffling each others feathers.

"Quit it you guys!" I shouted at them, putting sternness into my awesome leadership voice. "Just try behave yourselves for a few minutes?" I pleaded with them now.

"Fine." They sulked in unison. Creepy.

"Okay guys hang a left, I see a town." Towns meant food, and when you were put on a diet for 3000+ calories a day, food was all you could think about.

"Lets land in those trees Max!" squeaked Angel, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sweetie." I replied, smiling. Food!

**Okay guys first chapter done! Tell me what you think! **

**Hit the review button!**


	2. Surprise!

**Hey there! Next chapter is all done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride. Sometimes I wish I did.**

We landed about 500 metres away from the town. It was quite big actually, considering it's a desert out here. Nudge was looking at some shop wistfully, and I pulled her along to find some proper artery-clogging food. Fang was staring around, always on guard. Right now he was squinting at a far off bunch of trees… I tried to see what he was staring at, but I still had no clue.

Eventually I gave up, and headed into the nearest fried-food-whatever.

"Come one guys, lets get going. Eat and then out." The flock all looked at me and nodded. I was uneasy staying in one place too long… The Erasers might find us.

We got food at least. We didn't actually have any money, the joys of being homeless and all, but Angel is a freaky mind controlling 6-year-old, so we were all good.

"Okay Max, what's the plan?" asked Fang, snapping me out of my reverie. Plan? I hadn't really thought of one. Staying under the radar always seemed like a plan to me!

Unfortunately, there was the whole saving the world business. My voice (yes, I have a voice inside my head. Don't you? They're the latest thing in crazy scientist land.) Kept telling me that a terrible thing was about to happen and I had to save the day, yada yada yada. I sighed. It was stressful enough as it is.

"Lets head for somewhere more populated. I need to find out what Itex is up to this time." I stated, my eyes clear. Fang looked at me, our eyes met. We had one of our silent conversations and then it was ruined by Gazzy burping. I rolled my eyes as he and Iggy slapped a high five, chortling. Iggy's blind by the way, but he never misses those… weird.

Then, in the blink of an eye, everything changed. The window was smashed, people screamed and chunks of wood disappeared from the ceiling. I immediately leapt up just as Angel and Iggy got hit nastily from a massive chunk of wood, then about 12 Erasers came in and completely surrounded us. The roof was still open, so I silently gauged our chance of getting through it. Everyone was in a circle at the middle of the shop and people were staring at us, and the Erasers.

"Everybody up and out!" The flock opened their wings and flew for the open sky and freedom; I was the last one out, because Angel had caught her foot on something.

She finally was free and I had just unfurled my wings and pushed her off, when I heard Fang yelling at me, "Max! Behind you!" The Eraser behind me had swung at my head, but I ducked in the nick off time.

"Fang, get them out of here!" I yelled at him, the Erasers had all pulled out hidden guns. I smacked myself mentally for not realising why they had acted so calm.

Suddenly I heard a loud BANG! An explosion of pain entered my side, and the last thing I remembered was the sound of gunshots and Fang's horrified eyes.

**Ah no! What will happen to Max? Will Fang and the others save her?**

**Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, or if you have any suggestions.**

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


	3. The New Guy

**Hi guys. Because I love you all so much, I updated more. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Simpledimple.**

Fang POV

I flew away from the carnage despair and worry gripping me. If it was just me back there, I would have grabbed Max and beaten those stupid Erasers for ever touching her. But the others were scared and confused and sore, so I had to get them out of here. Max would be… okay. If she wasn't… I closed my eyes and pain wracked through my body.

Angel flew beside me, with worry in her eyes. The flock was silent and crying because they were full of worry for Max.

"Its okay Fang." Said Angel softly.

I repressed the urge to scream, because Max had been shot for gods sake, she was probably bleeding to death somewhere while stupid white-coats stuck needles into her. Angel burst into tears, and I mentally hit myself.

She can read minds idiot.

I pulled her close to me, which was quite an achievement, doing that while flying was pretty hard. She sniffled and stopped crying but I could sense her worry for Max.

We were following the truck that had Max from high above. They couldn't see us from here. Eventually it lead back to civilization, the one thing we tried to avoid. It went into a big building and we lost site of it. Shit. Max was at an Itex branch. How the hell were we going to get her out of there?

Max POV

When I woke up I was in a bright room strapped down to a bed. People in white were frantically fixing up my side. I tried to catch what they were saying, but it was hard.

"Her side… entered… stomach… fatal."

What? I could die? No! I couldn't die! What would the flock do without me? What could I do without them? What could I do without Fang?

Then I felt I stab of pain in my arm. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I became as limp as a boned fish.

"Have you put it into her?" one whitecoat panted.

"Yes." The other replied.

"Thank God."

"Is it alive?" a voice asked. He sounded different from the others. Like… as if I was an experiment or something. Ha-ha nothing new there.

"Barely. Those stupid Erasers nearly ruined our entire operation. We-"

The whitecoat was cut off as the new guy grabbed him by the throat. I could get a good look at him now. He was fairly young with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked familiar somehow…

"Don't chatter on! Can't you see? Its awake."

The new guy looked at me with menace. He was holding a syringe in his hand, it was filled with a red liquid. I really did not want to be injected with that… It radiated evil.

I struggled against my straps until the new guy hit me. I screeched out in pain as I heard my rib snap. He held my face and lowered his face until it was an inch away from mine. His eyes were dark black. He stared at me. I couldn't gauge his expression. My rib was hurting too much.

Suddenly, his hand was covering my mouth and nose. I couldn't breath. I was feeling lightheaded. I began to pass out…

Ah, the air! He let go of me. I coughed and spluttered. He then injected the red liquid into my jugular vein and said,

"This will unlock your most ferocious abilities Max. You'll thank me for it."

He turned and left the room without another word. I was so sore. My breath was slowing down… my heart stopped. I faded into unconsciousness…

**Sorry, that was a little violent. But the 'New Guy' is completely evil so… yeah. Fang better come soon…**

**Review!**


	4. Max is Improved

**Okay, next chapter. I'll write all I can this week, but for the next two I'll be away on camps and other such stuff. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Just saying, this is getting old.**

Max POV

When I woke up, I felt strange. You when you get out of bed, and you feel a little stiff and you had the weirdest dream?

Yeah a little like that.

Except, this was different. I felt different. I tried to figure out what it was… Hmm, I'll check back with you on that one.

My rib was taped up and I felt CLEAN for the first time in ages. My hair was… silky… down my back. I got up off my comfortable bed (bed? Where the hell was I?) And had a look around. The room looked like a very schmancy hotel room. It had a MASSIVE plate of food, but I didn't really want to eat it, it could be poisoned. It was tempting though… It smelled so good.

I could barely feel my side or my rib. I examined the rest of my body, and I was bruised in some places, my rib was sore, but not unbearable like it should be. My side looked battered and felt battered, but I shouldn't be able to walk. What the hell?

I looked around the rest of the room. There was another door leading into a lovely bathroom. This was so confusing! I should be in a dog crate. Where were Fang and the others? Had they come for me yet?

I noticed something round my ankle, for the first time. It was a little like an anklet, which was why I hadn't noticed this before. I looked at it more closely and saw that it if I decided to be naughty, and, say escape, they could give me a lovely electric shock that would have me down for the count.

Suddenly I felt the security doors open and the front of my little suite, and I fell upon this mans gaze. The new guy.

FPOV

"Okay guys, wake up. We've tarried long enough. Time to rescue Max."

The others rubbed their eyes, and were alert and ready to go. Good thing too, Max would need to be rescued soon, before they could do anything ELSE to her. God I was worried… Mental images started creeping up on me, Max on some white bed, with tubes all around her, half dead, people _experimenting…_

"Its okay Fang. She'll be fine. She's invincible!" said Angel, staring up at me. The others were ready to go, all looking at me expectantly.

"Okay guys, lets get going." I said back to them. They cheered and leapt into the sky, their wings beating upwards into the chilling breeze. I got my pack and leapt up after them

"_We're coming Max. Hold on." _

MPOV

"Sit down Maximum. My name is Drogan. I have come to fill you with the last injection, which will make you complete." He stated, looking at me, checking how I was coping with my injuries. He then sat down, satisfied.

"Well you get straight to the point don't you?" I said, somewhat snarkily.

"What have you done to me?" I asked, politely enough.

He sighed. He obviously didn't know my awesome ability to give people grey hairs.

"I have injected a serum that I have been working on for about 5 years. It has boosted your immune system and your ability to heal. You are immune to most diseases. Your skin is hardening, although it will not be visible to the human eye. Ordinary knives and bullets won't be able to puncture it. Your mind is impenetrable. Your vital organs have hardened. You have improved." He was looking on top of the world. Basically the way I saw it, he just made me more of a freak. Brilliant.

"Oh great, thank you for that your crazy son of a scientist." I said sarcastically. "But why are you doing this?" I asked, genuinely curious, I mean usually scientists tried to KILL me not improve me.

"Just shush now, I'm going to inject the second half. Then you will complete." He moved towards me, and I jumped up and tried to fight him. No way is he going to put more crap into my system. I've had enough of that for a LIFETIME.

I forgot about the electric shock. I felt it shock me, and I was on the floor convulsing. I drifted away into the darkness…

**Okay! All done. What the hell has this crazy dude done in the name of science?**

**I really appreciate reviews and the like...**


	5. Deep Sh

**I hope you guys are enjoying the stuff im writing! Please let me know if you have any suggestions in your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, bla bla bla.**

MPOV

I woke up. I was feeling… pretty peachy, which was good. I was still strapped to some random hospital bed, which made me think I'd been in some serious shit before. Hmm… I couldn't feel any pain from my gunshot wound or my rib. I heard the door open, and the creep Drogan came in. What the hell did he want?

"Oh, you're awake." He said, bored.

"What the hell have you done to me, idiot?" I shot back, not missing a beat.

"You're finished," He said in a smug tone. "You are now the perfect weapon. But I decided to give you a day to rest, because of injuries you had sustained before. Now you have to get fit again, before we wipe your memories."

Holy insert swear word here. Crap.

8 hours later.

I slumped on my bed, exhausted. They had made me run through a load of mazes, and on machines. I don't know how long, but all I could do was sleep…

FPOV

We crept into the building. The flock was tense behind me. We had just entered in through some window. We had already seen Max, and she seemed alright…

They were making her run. She had kept going for a really long time. They finally took her inside and put her into a room. We had to get in there while everyone was sleeping, we couldn't risk Itex coming after us until we had a few hours head start.

I entered her room, and I saw her. Had I said she looked fine before? I lied.

She had bags under eyes, and had lost an awful lot of weight. I stiffened as I looked under her shirt for her gunshot wound… It wasn't there.

I reeled back in shock. It was two days… _two days…_ she'd been here, and she had already healed from that? Jesus. What had they done to her. She hadn't stirred this entire time.

I tried shaking her and she still didn't wake up. I checked her pulse, and for a minute I couldn't breath, because I thought she was dead. I felt it very faintly and slowly after a few seconds though, and I breathed a sigh of relief and wiped tears from my eyes.

Woah, tears? What's up with that?

Max still hadn't woken up, so I picked her up bridal style and flew out the window. She barely weighed a _thing…_

I went back to the flocks meeting point where they were waiting anxiously.

"Is she alright? Is she okay? Why isn't she awake?" They all talked at once, and I was surrounded by hugs from a load of bird-kids, Max was getting squashed.

"Okay, everyone back up she needs some room!" I shouted sternly.

They backed up and we all looked around anxiously, one of the Erasers had heard us. He snarled and ran back to get reinforcements. I swore. So what I didn't want to happen…

"Okay guys, up and out!" I yelled now, no point in concealing it.

I shook Max, she was still out of it. This was wrong, she should have woken up… I shook her again, and her head rolled. My heart was in my throat as I shot off to the others, my wings moving gracefully in the wind.

The flying Erasers were already after us. This was bad, there were too many to fight. 60… 70… all catching up fast. Max was light, but not THAT light. I yelled for the others to HURRY UP, but they were going as fast as possible.

They had surrounded us now. It was no use. I started to waver, and then I stopped, in shock. Max was waking up.

She was in my arms, looking at me weakly, her eyes slightly out of focus. I gazed back at her anxiously.

"Max! Wake up!" I said to her softly.

"Fang…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Let me look at the Erasers."

"What? Don't try to fight; you are way too weak-" I started arguing,

"Fang!" She said in her leadership voice. I knew better than to argue with her, especially when she was so sick.

"She looked at the Erasers, and her eyes… I'd NEVER seen that look before. Something was wrong. What was she doing? What had they done to her?

Suddenly all the Erasers stopped moving. All their necks snapped in perfect synchronisation. They fell and Max's eyes rolled back into her head. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I gave a cry and flew to the ground, hard as I could go.

**Max is In the deep shit. But, what abilities does she have now? Will she even survive to test them out?**

**Review!**


	6. She's Alive!

**Okay guys, I couldn't leave you with a cliffie like that. **

**Even I am not that cruel.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah blah. On with the chapter!**

FPOV

I started CPR, the others around me, tears in their eyes.

"Is she okay, Fang?" asked Angel tearfully.

"One… sec… Angel…" I puffed. I was still pumping oxygen into her.

I put my mouth on hers, and blew air in. What would I do without her? She had to live. She just had to. _So keep going Fang!_

Suddenly, her dormant heart, the most beautiful sound in the world, started thumping under my hands. I kissed her lips. The others didn't even notice, they were crying too much. Angel looked at me funnily though…

Max was okay. Thank god.

Suddenly she sat up.

"Did it work?" In a normal voice, like she hadn't been on the verge of death a few minutes ago.

I just gaped at her. Okay, we have amazing immune systems and our recovery rate is way above normal, but… She should have taken at least a day to recover. Not 5 minutes. What the hell?

"Why are you staring at me? What happened? I thought we were flying? How did I even get out?" She asked, completely bewildered. The others came to their senses at this point, and jumped on her.

"Max, Max!" they all cried, then Nudge started jumping up and down sing halleluiah.

"Woo! Max is ALIVE!" she sang. Iggy just sat on the ground, his head in his hands.

I just stared at her so glad she was okay. But I was also worried about her. How had she recovered so fast? And what the hell had happened with those

Erasers? She had taken 60 of them down… What had caused her to nearly die? How had she snapped all their necks… It was something scary.

The others were fast asleep. I looked at Max, and she stared at me before beckoning for me to go over.

She then said to me,

"Fang, pass me that knife." I looked at her as if she had gone crazy, but I didn't argue with her.

"Alright." I said confused.

She then took it, and slashed her wrist with all her might. I shouted at her,

"MAX! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I jumped over to her and cradled her wrist. The others didn't stir, thank god.

She was staring at the knife in horror. It was mangled, and her skin was fine. Not even a scratch or a mark. That… wasn't possible.

"How?" I asked.

"They injected something into me. This guy called Drogan. He said it was to _improve_ me. The first one was red, and the second one blue. He had to have me unconscious for both. But Fang, my skin, is impenetrable. If you shot me, or tried to stab me, it wouldn't work. He said… my mind was untouchable. It would unlock my greatest abilities."

I absorbed all this, while staring at her with my eyes hidden. I was… amazed. And angry. Sick bastard…

"But Fang, that's not all. My healing abilities have gone through the roof. My shot wound was gone in a few hours. I had a broken rib. I can't even feel it."

"What else did he do?" I asked.

"He said…" she choked on her words. Then she started crying.

I held her close. It was nice… in a weird way. But she started talking again,

"He said my powers would hurt anyone who stood in my way or made me angry. I could potentially kill you all if I get angry."

I puffed out a breath. I held her tightly and rocked her as she cried.

"It'll be okay. We won't let you get angry, hey?" I crooned. I never crooned to anybody. What the hell was wrong with me?

She gulped. "Okay." She sighed.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Bye." She murmured, as her tears stopped.

She went to sleep after about 5 minutes. Poor Max, she was so tired. Then again, I guess being kidnapped and being injected with strange serums does that too you.

**Okay, another one done. I've mentioned this before, but just in case you don't know, i'm not going to be able to write for a couple of weeks, i shall be camping and touring with my orchestra. And then my evil SOSE teacher might kill me for missing his classes. Anyway, ttfn.**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase review! It would make my day!**


	7. An Inspirational Speech

**Im sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been busy… on camps and other such things. Fun! I won't bore you with my life story, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Promise.**

**MPOV**

I woke up feeling stiff, and saw my flock around me sleeping peacefully. My eyes lingered on Fang, who was sleeping on his back, head rolled to one side. He looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep. Nudge and Angel where curled up, so cute. Gaz and Ig were sleeping peacefully in there own little corners. I decided since I'd been kinda hard on them lately, you know, getting kidnapped and all, I'd get them breakfast.

It was quite early, but I didn't want one of them too wake up, and worry, so I figured I'd be quick. Hmm… What to get them…

Man it felt good to be flying again. I tried not to dwell on my new 'powers'.

I scanned the area, which happened to be a park, and looked for some grub. (Haha, geddit? I'm a bird kid, so I eat grubs… oh never mind)

Perfect. Some kid who was leaving all his fish'n'chips behind, big pack too. As soon as he was out of site, I grabbed them, and headed back to base camp.

Fang was up and about, the early bird.

"Where were you?" he said, looking at me intensely,

"Just getting some food for us all." I replied, lightly.

He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, "Tell me when you're going to set out. I was beginning to get worried," he opened his eyes and looked at me with a smirk, "I don't want to have to save you from everything."

I punched him on the arm playfully, and said, "Eat your chips, idiot."

He laughed, and dug in. I woke the others up, and told them about breakfast. They mumbled thank-you and ate them up.

When they were done, and half-awake, I decided it was time for an inspirational speech.

"Okay guys," I started, "We have all had it pretty tough these last few days. Things are going to get better, but I have to tell you what has changed."

They were all looking at me seriously, and Angel was looking at me quizzically and slightly confused. I didn't want to interrupt my awesome speech, so I kept going.

"Ahem, anyway. There is a new guy, called Drogan. He's bad, and I think he's trying to capture us all again."

"Nothing new there," Iggy snorted. I glared at him, and said, "I'm glaring at you Iggy."

He smirked and said, "Sorry Max."

I continued, "Look guys, I don't want you to be scared, but I have to tell you. You deserve to know." I took a deep breath and looked at Fang for support. He nodded slightly, and smiled.

"I've had a few adjustments made to me." I looked at Angel who was still looking puzzled.

"You can't read me, can you?"

She shook her head, still looking confused and upset.

I sighed. "My mind is untouchable apparently. You all saw what happened with the erasers last night. I heal super fast now. Guys I want you to pay attention to this next part, its important."

Their heads leaned in close, and I told them. "If I become really angry, things will be bad. You could get hurt." I gulped, not wanting to tell them the whole truth, that I could kill them, if I was really furious.

"You need to be careful. Don't get in my way if I'm angry. Seriously."

They all nodded. Then they hugged me, and Nudge said, "Max! We love you; it's going to be fine. Please, can we fly somewhere now; its cold here, and I want to go somewhere warmer. Please?" I shook my head to get rid of the constant chatter, and looked into her chocolaty eyes. "Sure." I sighed. I guess we couldn't stay here longer.

"Lets get going guys." I stated. But just before we were about to jump up into the sky, a voice behind me said, "Put your hands in the air. Turn around slowly and you will not be harmed." I turned around, including the rest of my flock, to stare at the latest band of idiots that had decided to try killing us.

**O_o**

**Whats happened NOW! Review, and you shall find out… **

**Thanks guys.**


	8. AN READ PLEASE!

**AN Please read this guys. **

**I didn't really have a plotline for this story. So, im just going to stop it, and I might continue with it later. Sorry for anybody reading it! **

**If you are really upset, you could read my other fic Reborn. I do plan on continuing that one. :)**

**Thanks. **


End file.
